Joy's Story
by imablondeyay
Summary: Joy is seen as a bad person. Trying to break up Fabina. But her story is nothing like what's suspected. warning: bad summary
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Fabes! Can you h-" "Sorry Joy I got to go do…something." Fabian quickly moves down the hall and meets up with Nina. They begin whispering fervently. Typical. This has been a daily event ever since Nina came around. I slump into the closest chair and take out my clipboard. What to write for the school news…  
>Nothing came to mind. All I could think about was Fabina over there. Fabina is Nina and Fabian's official couple name; their names put together. I admit to thinking of mine and Fabian's couple name…<br>jabian or foy. But personally I like the name jabian bet-  
>What does it even matter anyways.<br>I've had chances, that I threw away.

Suddenly Patricia plopped down on the chair next to me; interrupting all of my jumbled thoughts. "Got any ideas for the paper?" Just like Patricia to skip a greeting. "Nope I'm all out of i-" Just then Fabian and Nina waved Patricia over. "uh, sorry Joy. I gotta go. See you later?" hastily she made her way over to them, leaving me alone once again.

I was determined to find someone to talk to. Looking around I spotted amber coming. "Am-" Too late she already passed and went over to the group. Giving up the task, I strode over to the stairs, trying to keep my posture normal. When I came near their crowd They made an obvious subject change.

"Sarah- uh.. Sarah Williams! She is only one of the best American actresses ever!" Nina proclaimed. Amber just looked confused." But I thought we were talking about t-" Patricia bumped her arm. Amber rubbed it as Patricia pointed out my presence. "oh yeah, Sarah Williams. Never heard of her." Fabian gave a small smile. "Hey Joy." I return the gesture and continue up the stairs.

Fabian never was this secretive before. He use to tell me everything. How his grandfather died. When he did something wrong but was to afraid to do something about it. Even who his current crush was at the time. (Which was something I reluctantly put up with) But that was back when we were best friends. Now…I'm not exactly sure where we stand. 


	2. Chapter 2

I look over at the digital clock. It read 12:17 p.m. It was way past curfew but I couldn't sleep. Flashes of Fabina come into my mind. I know I shouldn't be so preoccupied with them, it's not like me and Fabian were anything more than friends…But I just can't let him go.

Speaking of the devil. I hear Fabian and Nina sneaking out; their laughter echoes softly through the room. I smile sadly to myself. Me and Fabian did the same thing, only a year ago…

** ~***********************~  
><strong>"Come on Fabes! It's not that big of a deal." I frantically wave him over to where I was crouched, peeking down the next hallway. Victor's office was on the other side. We have to make sure he doesn't hear us. Detention, or worse, could be the punishment. But that task could be easily ruined if Fabian keeps on acting like a wuss. "Joy…I don't want to get in trouble.." I playfully roll my eyes. That's just like him. He would never do anything to mar his perfect record.

"Fabes, live a little! Are you scared?" Finally he tip toes to me and leans against the wall. He matches my position and looks at me with his dark brown eyes. He has one of his sweet smiles only he can pull. "Ok what's next?" he asks. I chuckle lightly. One thing Fabian would never say no to is a dare. I want to keep looking into his friendly eyes all night but all of a sudden Victor's door opens. We stop breathing. The air suddenly got colder as Victor thunks out of his office. I squeeze closer to Fabian and he holds me. I put my head into his neck and close my eyes hoping Victor doesn't see us.

I hear his footsteps pass us and get fainter and fainter. But I keep myself close to Fabian, eyes still tightly shut. "Is he gone?" I whisper. Fabian laughs quietly. "Yes Joy he is." He began to move away.  
>NO! Not now. I want to continue embracing him, to feel his warmth on me. But my wish was not granted. He stood up and helped me to my feet. "Ready?" He asks.<p>

His face was back to its kind smile which made my heart melt. "Yeha, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we carefully descended down the stairs.  
><strong> ~***************************~<strong>  
>I laughed at the memory. That same day (technically) we got caught and had detention for a week. Fabian got so angry…but that never lasted long. We eventually made up.<p>

During that week the detention room became my favorite room. 


End file.
